


Hudebníci drží spolu

by Naerikil



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Šuiči se nervuje a Tóma ukáže, že má taky (velmi malý) kousek srdce.
Kudos: 1





	Hudebníci drží spolu

„Ještě chvilku si budeš kousat ty nehty,“ zabručel Juki, „a dohlodáš se na kost.“  
Šuiči si honem vytáhl prst z pusy. „Když já jsem hrozně nervózní!“ zaúpěl, vydrápal se ze země na gauč a přitiskl se ke svému milenci. „Hrozně móc!“  
„Nekecej, nepoznal bych to… Hej, Tómo,“ křikl, „kde jsi s tím kafem kruci!“  
„Vydrž!“ ozvalo se z kuchyně. „Dělám překapávané.“  
„Juki, já to asi nedám. Bude se pan Seguči zlobit moc, když mu řeknu, že do toho nejdu?“  
„Roztrhá tě na tolik kousíčků, že z tebe bude největší puzzle na světě. Nevím, co tak vyšiluješ. Chtěl jsi být zpěvák? Chtěl. Koncerty k tomu patří.“  
„No jo, ale já jsem zvyklý na pár stovek lidí, možná tisícovku, ale tady to budou tisíce! A ještě živé vysílání. Víš jaké to je? Stát na pódiu a vědět, že se na tebe dívá tolik lidí?“  
„Nevím. A vědět to ani nechci.“  
„Když je to menší koncert, tak je to pohodka, ale takto velký… Já to fakt nedám. Dívej, jak se mi klepou ruce.“  
Spisovatel protočil oči, ale v zájmu klidné domácnosti se mu na ruce podíval. Šuiči vyšiloval často a prakticky kvůli čemukoli. Juki mu obvykle říkal, ať se zklidní a nehrotí to. Teď mu chtěl říct to samé, ale na poslední chvíli se zarazil. Tak nějak mu to nešlo vyslovit, protože si na chvilku zkusil představit sebe na Šuičiho místě a zjistil, že by se nervy asi zvencnul. Práce spisovatele mu docela vyhovovala, mohl být zavřený doma a všichni mu po většinu času dali pokoj. Nikdy pořádně Šuičiho ani Tómu nepochopil, proč se dobrovolně dali na něco tak stresujícího, jako byla profese hudebníka.  
„Jedno kafčo,“ vplachtil do místnosti ředitel N-G. Po cestě z práce se sem stavil a tak nějak se mu povedlo se pozvat dovnitř.  
„Já to nezvládnu,“ zaskučel tiše Šuiči a přitiskl se k Jukimu ještě blíž. „Jsem tak strašně nervózní.“  
„Tak nebuďte, není důvod,“ posadil se kousek stranou na gauč Tóma a vzal si hrnek s kávou. „Ti lidi vás zbožňují, jsou ochotní na vás vystát dlouhou řadu, když se vám tam náhodou něco nepovede, určitě vám to odpustí.“  
„Vám se to řekne. Vy jste na tak velké koncerty zvyklý!“ zaúpěl a zabořil hlavu do Jukiho košile.  
Tóma se pobaveně usmál. „Teď už ano. Ale taky jsem měl ten jeden první.“  
„A byl jste nervózní?“ ozvalo se tlumeně.  
„Nervózní?“ Dal si do kávy lžičku cukru, zamíchal ji, trochu se napil, hrnek položil na stůl a po celou dobu se Jukimu zdálo, že dobře zvažuje, jestli opravdu řekne to, co ho napadlo. „Pane Šindó… kdybych si tehdy nedal panáka, nikdo by mě na pódium nedostal. Ani párem volů.“  
Juki povytáhl obočí. Málo kdy se stávalo, že by Tóma veřejně přiznal nějaké své obavy. Dokonce ani před ním to nedělal často. Že se k nervozitě přiznal zrovna Šuičimu, kterého, jak bylo veřejné tajemství, moc nemusel, bylo minimálně dost zvláštní. Asi nějaké hudebnická solidarita nebo co…  
„Ale věřte mi, není to tak hrozné. Nejhorší je začít. A pak už zjistíte, že je to koncert jako jakýkoli jiný. Jen o něco větší. Není důvod se zbytečně stresovat,“ usmál se na něj. A tentokrát to nebyl hraný úsměv.  
A Šuiči, který byl ze slov svého šéfa naprosto perplex, se dokonce na chvíli zapomněl i stresovat.


End file.
